Soren the Architect
Soren the Architect is the overarching antagonist in the Season Pass of Season 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode, though not appearing in the 5th episode of the season Order Up!. He was a person who sought fame by lying to the majority of the population of Jesse's world that he and the Order of the Stone killed the Ender Dragon using impressive tactics, but later became a hero, but only because the Wither Storm was indirectly threatening his life by destroying much of Jesse's world. He eventually became a true villain when he left Jesse and his/her friends to die while he fled from the Wither Storm. He was voiced by John Hodgman. Personality Soren appeared to be an eccentric individual and a complete genius in his first few appearances. He was not above putting himself in danger to conduct his research and spoke of a desire to be anything other than Soren the Architect. He is the discoverer of the Command Block, and he grew to be dependent on it after realizing what it could do, becoming a coward in the process. Like the other Order members, he is later revealed to be a fraudulent person, using the Command Block to erase the Ender Dragon from existence, while telling the world that the Order defeated the dragon in battle. When confronting the Wither Storms that Ivor created (and lost control of), Soren, probably being even more cowardly than Ivor (who at least attempted to right his wrongs), cowers and runs away. This also shows that he is slightly loyal, as he does this even if Jesse agrees to be his friend. This act ultimately proves that Soren became a villain at the very end of his appearance. He is not seen again for the rest of the game. Due to the battle being in his own hideout, it is possible that he may have returned to the End, but this is unconfirmed. Quotes Gallery Images Sorenamulet.png|Soren creating the Amulet. Videos Minecraft Story Mode- Soren runs away Trivia *As implied by Soren's quote: "When I found that blasted block, we were nobodies. But, with its help, we became stronger, faster. We could do so much more.", Soren not only found the Command Block at an unspecified location, he and the Order of the Stone may have possibly used it to gain/enhance their abilities. *Although during Episode 3, Soren's farewell song to the endermen was cut short by Lukas entering the room, the full song can be heard in the episode's credits. *Much like Ellegaard and Magnus, Soren is seen with a hat/helmet during Episode 1's flashbacks, yet when Soren appears in person, he doesn't have his hat. *Amusingly in Episode 4, while the rest of the gang is rebuilding a bridge to escape from the three newly revived Wither Storms, Soren can be seen building a decorative archway in front of the bridge instead of contributing to it and helping them escape, despite the danger and the likelihood of a Wither Storm destroying the archway. *Soren might've known Isa, Cassie Rose, Harper, Mevia, and Hadrian, despite not being an Old Builder. This is because they all have books written by him. Isa has Habits of the Endermen, Cassie has Walking Among the Endermen, Harper has The Redstone Heart, and Hadrian has A Man Forever Voyaging. *It is unknown what happened to Soren after Episode 4. External links * Navigation Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:The Heavy